The POW Escape/Story
Prologue He was stranded in Ghost POW camp. Not good. Major Stevens had taken his patrol out on the east border of the Ravod 911 twin factories when they had been ambushed by Ghosts and taken prisoner. All of them had been killed in the firefight, except for Private Johnson. He had hidden in the bushes and tried to snipe but ran out of ammo and surrendered. Now, Pvt. Johnson had no guns to fight back with. Even his handy army knife had been taken. He would have to improvise. So, he made a plan. Chapter 1 Johnson found out that a small weapons cache was located in the guard's quarters. Additional ammo was there as well. However the guards were tough and brutal, and if he got caught in his heist it would be the end of him. So his plan was laid out carefully. First, he would create a distraction by setting one of the bunkhouses on fire with stolen fuel and weeds. Second, while the guards were cleaning up the mess, he would overpower the guards at the guard quarters and steal a sniper, pistol, and PDW if they had one. Third, he would kill the guards in the towers and climb over the fence to escape. Then he would be free. However, some of the other obnoxious prisoners were trying to discourage him, just because he was a Private. "Johnson, you can't escape, you dumb stupid shit!" "This guy thinks he's Houdini, but really he's a kid that's been practicing with fake Dollar Tree handcuffs." Fortunately, Johnson knew a thing or two about comebacks. "You know what? My time on Earth is precious to me, and I would rather have my appendix removed by baboons wielding unsterilized tuna can lids than listen to so much as 5 MINUTES of you bitches whine and complain about how stupid this plan is." said Johnson. Other prisoners: "OOOOOOOOOOH" After the prison bullies had backed off, Johnson decided to set the plan in motion. He gathered his comrades and quickly got ready. The bunkhouse was set on fire and the guards were quickly trying to put out the blaze, but to no avail. Johnson and the others then left to go overpower the guards and steal the guns. However, there was a big surprise, and it was bad. Johnson had thought that the Ghosts would have modern weapons in the camp, but no. All he found were some vintage Mosins, AKs, a broken and rusted AUG A2, ammo, and grenades. The only modern weapons were some M9s and a single M93R. Johnson took all of them anyways, because a gun is a gun. The soldiers with Mosins sniped the guards in the towers and everyone escaped. The guards putting out the blaze were busy, and the flames were loud, so they didn't notice. A hole was cut in the fence, and then the Phantoms were free. Chapter 2 While Johnson was marching back to Ravod, he decided to tell some jokes. "What is the difference between a feminist and a gun? A gun has only one trigger." "The Ghosts are the reason Harambe isn't coming back." After a few hours, the group finally sighted man-made structures. However, they didn't look like Ravod. They were distinctly cranes, and they looked old. Chapter 3 When the group got there, they found many things. For one thing, the site had lots of bullet holes and grenade marks. This suggested that a battle had been fought here recently. There were also a few craters and A-10 Warthog minigun marks in the ground. A few faded bloodspots were around too. "Ready your weapons, soldiers. The Ghosts might be waiting around the corner." The soldiers readied their weapons and silently made their way through the construction site. All of a sudden there was a loud bang that sounded as if it came from the office building. "Stop, guys." whispered one of the mechanics. Suddenly a Ghost team rushed out the building and tried to open fire, but were cut down as a frag exploded in their midst. But the fight was not over yet. There was a huge explosion, because the gas station blew up, sending pieces of burning hot metal everywhere. Ghosts started pouring out of the warehouse and out into the moonlight, and barely anyone could hear over the clatter of AKs, sniper rifles, and grenades. Then the Ghost sniper decided to engage. .408 AP rounds pierced the air and drove right into one of the Phantom's chests, blowing it apart and spraying blood everywhere. "Sniper, sniper, sniper!" everyone was yelling. Johnson slung his AK and grabbed his Mosin. He found a secluded spot and looked around for the Ghost sniper. After looking for a minute, he saw a figure proning down on top of the crane. After a few seconds he saw a bright muzzle flash come from the spot, and knew he had found the Ghost. He steadied his Mosin, pushed the barrel slightly up to compensate for bullet drop, and fired. The effect on the sniper was devastating, because the shot had been right in the frontal lobe. Blood started pouring of the crane, and the Ghost's Intervention fell a few hundred feet to the ground but not quite making it, as it had gotten stuck in a tree. Deciding the Intervention would be a good addition to their vintage gun stockpile, he ran for the tree. However, a Ghost sporting an MP10 had spotted him, and was not planning to let Johnson just cross the road like a chicken. Johnson saw the Ghost at an estimated 255 studs away, and decided to make a run for it, because he knew from looking at the Ghost that he had a PDW, which were not very effective at medium range. The Ghost decided to fire, and Johnson would have died right there if it wasn't for the MP10's infamous jamming. Johnson saw the Ghost shaking his gun, and decided to try to gun him down with his M9. His first shot was a little to the right, and the next hit the Ghost right in the shoulder, blowing it apart and severely wounding the Ghost. Before he shot a killing blow, there was a large roar, and he saw an A-10 above. Over the roar, he heard an RPK-74 rattling away. Then the A-10 turned around and headed for the warehouse. Then it looked like something fell off of the A-10, but Johnson knew what it was and dived for cover. Meanwhile, inside the warehouse, a few Ghosts were playing cards, even though they knew they should have been shooting at the A-10. "Lets go watch the right from the windows", said a Ghost over the chatter of the MG36 on the roof. "Good idea", said another. The Ghosts looked out and saw something fall off the plane. "Parts are falling off the plane! Allahu Akbar!" "That's a bomb you idiot!" One second later the Ghosts had been blown to Hell. The shockwave knocked Johnson back a foot, and he continued his run to the tree. Then he saw something bad. Ghosts had started to run out of the burning warehouse through the back, and he was right in their line of vision. The A-10 had flown away and the other Phantoms were somewhere else. Johnson had seconds to run. He ran as fast as he could to the tree, and he got there right as the Ghosts started pouring out of the back. Johnson grabbed the Intervention and quickly scoped in. BAM and 2 Ghosts fell down. A collateral! BAM and the warehouse had a new red paint job. BAM and a Ghost didn't have a head. Then he saw in the firing chamber there was not a bullet. He had to use his Mosin. Johnson fired as fast as he could and the Ghosts were dead before they could get their weapons. Unfortunately there happened to be an MG36 toting Ghost peeking around the corner, and he chose to fire. The tree splintered and broke, and Johnson had to run into the open to avoid being crushed. He dived, turned around, and shot without aiming. There was a shower of blood around the Ghost and the he was dead on the ground. Then a few Phantoms came around the corner, and Johnson nearly shot them. "What should we do now Private?" asked one of the soldiers. "I don't know. We should just keep on going that way, because there is a big thing of hills over there and we all know that Ravod is in the hillsides. I propose we go that way." said Johnson. Aware that there were still Ghosts walking around, the Phantoms made their way away from the Crane Site and into the wilderness. After a few hours everyone was tired and it had started to get dark. However they were almost over the hill. "Look guys. A railroad!" Johnson decided to follow it, because everyone knew that Ravod had a railroad going around it. After about an hour they were almost to the top of the hill. That was when they heard gunfire. They dove to the ground and grabbed their Mosins. Then they started Army crawling to the top of the hill. As they got closer to the top they could hear yelling and the distinct sound of AK47s and a Remington 700. However, Johnson grinned when he heard the Remmy. This wasn't the standard Remmy they were issued. "Alright, we should be coming from behind. We can walk." "Well thanks, because my feet and legs feel like Jello that's just been stepped on." Johnson told the other to grab their AKs because this wasn't CQC. He peeked over the hill and saw how many Ghosts there were. No more than a patrol, he had thought. There had to have been more, but all he saw was a few disgustingly mangled bodies that appeared to have lots of bullet holes in the head. Aside from the gross bodies, there was a river of blood flowing down the hill. It wasn't pretty. After a few minutes of waiting to see if there were any other Ghosts, Johnson motioned for his soldiers to start moving. Then he saw something bad. When he got to a clear spot, he saw the twin Ravod towers, but instead of their fellow Phantoms at Ravod firing at them, they were firing at something else, and they had extremely poor aim. "I need a rangefinder!" yelled Johnson, and a Petty Officer produced an old, rusted one from his pocket. Johnson looked through the rangefinder and got chills from what he saw. What appeared to be mutated Phantom soldiers were firing in every direction, leaping at Ghosts, and sometimes landing on them and tearing various limbs off if a well placed bullet did not knock them out of the air. "What do you see Johnson?" asked a pilot. "We can't go back there. We'd suffer a fate worse than death if we went back. The Ghosts are fighting... something else." "Why? We're Phantoms, we don't give up!" yelled an LMG operator. "Yeah!" yelled some others. "Well then, see for yourself," and Johnson passed the rangefinder around so everybody could get a look. The soldiers were horrified and everyone wanted to head back to the Crane Site. "We can set up a base there," said Johnson, "and call for help on a radio they probably have there. When we get there we can tell them to drop an MOAB over here." So Johnson and his group marched back to the Crane Site and left Ravod to defend whatever it had left. EPILOGUE The following computer was found in an abandoned Ghost supply truck. This information has been released with the consent of the Phantom Force. Category:Story Category:The POW Escape